Aquella vieja fotografía
by Fefi29
Summary: Y cuando nadie se daba cuenta, bajo la oscuridad de la noche y en el frio de pleno invierno, justo despues de e comienzo del nuevo año, ella se permitia abrir aquel baul para poder extrañar a aquellos dos jovenes de esa vieja fotografia. Reto Año Nuevo.


Creo que realmente me dedicare solo a escribir para retos, realmente me gusta mucho todo esto xD! Este lo escribi para el Reto de Año Nuevo, al cual Melroose M fue tan amable de invitarme. Gracias.

Mi palabra fue **"Foto" **y realmente espero que les guste.

Los personajes obviamente no son mios, mio solo son la imaginación y las ganas de escribir.

* * *

><p>No había mejor lugar del mundo que Londres en diciembre, específicamente cuando se acercaba fin de año, todos rodeaban por las calles con una sonrisa en la cara, comprando regalos navideños retrasados, reencontrándose con amigos o familiares, planeando la mejor reunión para celebrar la bienvenida del nuevo año. Es como que si de repente todos los pesares desapareciera, como que si todos hubiesen decidido encerrar en una caja con candado todo aquello que atormentaba sus vidas, aquello que les quitaba el sueño en las noches, con la esperanza que todo eso se esfumara a la llegada del nuevo año como que si todo eso fuera a desaparecer por arte de magia. Lo que realmente olvidan es que la llave de ese candado lo esconde en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, esperando ser encontrada justo después de toda esa felicidad de las fiestas, justo después de que el globo de alegría explote, justo después de que recuerdas que no importa cuántos años pasen, él simplemente no estará aquí.<p>

Ya eran 10 años desde la última vez que lo vio; eran 10 años de sonrisas, lágrimas, rabias, abrazos, triunfos y madurez; 10 años de los cuales no existía día que no dirigiese un pensamiento hacia él.

No era como que si la vida se hubiese parado solo por él, su vida siguió, era realmente feliz con todo lo que había logrado en su vida. Tenía a alguien a su lado que la hacia reír al menos una vez al día, con el que soñaba todas las noches y al abrir los ojos al amanecer estaba a su lado, protegiéndola y amándola como que si no existiera nada en el mundo más preciado que ella; tenia a una pequeña personita que no hacía más que darle sentido a su vida cada vez que lo veía dormir, ése que con tan pequeño tamaño le hacía creer que, sin importar la guerra, podían ser felices, ése que a pesar de todas las noches sin poder dormir, no ha dejado de amar desde el primer instante que supo de su existencia, ése por el que daría su vida sin pensarlo un segundo.

Tenía una familia. Pero aun así, cuando las noches se hacían eternas y el terror rondaba por las calles, ella dedicaba un pensamiento a él, deseando fervientemente que él no fuera uno de los causantes de tanta oscuridad en el ambiente.

Existían noches donde le gustaba imaginar que su vida ahora era mucho mejor, que vivía en una hermosa casa que compartía con el gran amor de su vida, que tenía hermosos hijos y hasta posiblemente un perro. Y sonreía. Sonreía al recordar cuan simples y fáciles se veían sus deseos cuando eran niños.

"_-Y un perro Lils, cuando seamos grandes y vivamos juntos, tendremos un perro.- dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña pelirroja acostada a su lado._

_-¿Y quién te asegura que viviremos juntos?_

_-¿Por qué no habríamos de vivir juntos? Es lo más lógico del mundo, viviremos juntos y tendremos un perro, fin del asunto.- dijo acostándose sobre el césped sin darse cuenta cómo la pequeña volteaba los ojos pero con una sonrisa en su rostro."_

Desear fervientemente era poco comparada con lo mucho que deseaba que no se hubiese convertido en uno de ellos, o encontrar su cadáver tirado en el suelo después de una gran y larga lucha, o tener que verlo siendo acusado de tantas muertes y siendo enviado a Azkaban. Porque podría seguir viviendo sin él, pero la sola idea de poder verlo así le partía el alma en dos.

Solo a veces cuando dejaba su mente ir mas allá de lo normalmente permitido por ella misma, lo imaginaba tocando la puerta de su casa, esperando nerviosamente por ella y a sus insultos después de tantos años de abandono, sin siquiera imaginar que lo primero que haría ella al verlo sería abrazarlo para después observarlo y ver cuanto había cambiado desde la última vez que se habían visto, quizás después lo insultaría pero jamás lo volvería a dejar ir; le pediría que se quedara en su vida y que fuera otra vez parte de toda la felicidad en ella.

Días como hoy, horas después de la llegada del nuevo año, justo después de que todos celebraban y decidían que el cansancio se había apoderado de ellos y necesitaban descansar, justo después de que su pequeño bebe comía su última comida de la madrugada y su amado esposo le daba un beso antes de dormir, iba hacia la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y sacaba un baúl. Se sentaba en el balcón de su casa, sintiendo el terrible frio del invierno pero al cual tanto amaba, y se quitaba una hermosa cadena de oro del cuan guindaba una pequeña llave. Cuando finalmente se armaba de valor, abría el baúl con la llave, respiraba profundamente y sacaba la única **foto** que tuvo alguna vez con él. Donde ella saltaba a sus espaldas abrazándolo y obligándolo ver a la cámara, mientras que él hacia todo lo posible para no ver a la cámara, hasta que ella le hace pucheros diciendo algo que no se podía escuchar pero que fácilmente podías entender como un "_por favor, por mi_" y él la complacía mirando a la cámara rodando los ojos y luego sonriendo con un leve sonrojo después de que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla. Luego, una lágrima corría por su mejilla seguida por varias más. Era una clase de rito que solo se permitía anualmente, donde deseaba de todo corazón volver a ser los de la **foto**, donde él era el mejor amigo que en su vida podría volver a tener, donde él era ese gran amor que nunca supo definir en palabras, donde él no era el malo y ella la heroína, donde simplemente eran Lils y Sev.

Aunque ella nunca lo supo, parte de esos rituales incluían a cierto pelinegro con gafas, recostadado en el marco de las puertas que daban hacia el balcón, observándola y cuidándola desde la distancia. Realmente nunca había entendido el amor que sentía su esposa por ese hombre, alguna veces incluso se sintió celoso, pero aprendió después de tantos años que ella siempre lo tendría en su corazón y aunque lo negara en voz alta sabia que en el fondo de su corazón siempre lo esperaría, así como lo hizo cuando se casaron o cuando el pequeño Harry nació. Él siempre seria parte de su vida y no había nada que pudiera hacer él para evitar eso, solo podía quedarse a su lado, o en esta clase de días cuidando sus espaldas, amándola y respetando todo el amor que ella sentía por Snape y a la clase de luto con la que viviría el resto de su vida por haberlo perdido.

Pero a diferencia de todos esos años, hoy decidió sentarse a su lado.

-Esta **foto** fue una semana antes de que peleáramos, recién acabamos de decidir irnos a Italia a pasar el verano con mi familia, o más bien lo había obligado a aceptar la invitación de mis padres. A veces no podía aceptar que mis padres lo quisieran como otro hijo, él los amaba pero nunca pudo comprender cómo alguien podía amarlo cuando ni siquiera sus padres lo querían.- dijo después de un largo rato de silencio, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de James.- De hecho, me costó años hacerlo entender que lo amaba, cuando por fin lo entendió dijo algo como _"Si, pero nunca como yo a ti". _Y me gustaba creerle, nunca imagine que a la final fuese yo la que lo amara más.

James solo paso el brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándola y dándole calor.

-Lo siento James, realmente siento esto, nunca he querido herirte con todo esto. No quiero que te sientas a un lado.

-Shhh.- le dio un beso en la frente para mirarla luego fijamente.- Siempre lo has amado y lo seguirás haciendo, puedo vivir con ello Lils. Te amo más que nada en este mundo y si tengo que quedarme a tu lado luchando con tus fantasmas, lo haré pero nunca te dejaré. No aunque que el mismo Voldemort esté en la puerta de nuestra casa. Jamás Lily.

Se quedaron abrazados y luego de varios minutos de silencio, James decidió hablar.

-Además, ¿realmente crees que me sentiría a un lado por alguien como Quejicus? Mas respeto señora Potter, mire que aquí el señor Potter presente no puede ser comparado con semejante ser.- dijo en tono de broma, haciéndola sonreír.

-Gracias.- dijo besándolo.- Te amo.- y volvió a recostarse en su hombro.

Si, tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Severus, que tal vez algún día, cuando la vejez comenzara a hacerse presente en su vida, comenzaría a olvidarlo poco a poco y el único recuerdo que quedaría de él seria aquella vieja **foto**; o posiblemente nunca lo olvidaría. No importa que fuera a pasar en el futuro, sabía perfectamente que James nunca la dejaría, siempre estaría a su lado amándola. Si, James no era Severus, pero era mejor que él.

Sabía perfectamente que nunca volvería a ver a su Sev, tanto como sabía que si algún día él decidiera aparecer, tampoco encontraría a su Lils. Los de la foto ya habían crecido y se habían convertido en otras personas, con sueños y metas diferentes a pesar de alguna vez haberlos compartido. También sabía claramente que a pesar de desear fervientemente ser otra vez la de aquella foto, no cambiaría nada de su vida. Tal vez al final, el destino no los quiso juntos, solo hizo que sus caminos se encontraran solo para que conocieran lo mejor de ellos mismo, para que conocieran esa clase de amor, que a pesar de que te destruirá y que nunca podrás olvidar, te hacia soñar en colores y creer en cosas imposibles; ése amor que nunca cambiarias por nada en el mundo, el que siempre recordaras con una sonrisa sin importar todo el daño que te causo.

* * *

><p>Pocos lo sabían, pero James Potter no fue el primer amor de Lily Potter. El primer amor de ella indiscutiblemente fue Severus Snape, ése con nariz aguileña y cabello negro, ése que con torcida sonrisa la hacía feliz; ése al que nunca amó como hombre pero tampoco lo amó como a un hermano y mucho menos como a un simple amigo, simplemente lo amaba, nunca pudo ponerle un nombre a la clase de amor que sentía por él, era realmente imposible. Él siempre seria ese gran amor, al que siempre amó y soñaba amarlo por toda la eternidad, con él que soñaba que estaría a su lado siempre. Él, al que nunca pudo negarle algo, al que siempre le aseguraba amarlo, al que simplemente nunca olvidaría.<p>

Lo que ella nunca supo fue que al igual que ella cierto pelinegro con ojos tan negros como la noche, siempre observaba una copia de la misma **foto **que ella guardaba bajo llave, solo que a diferencia, él la veía diariamente. Nunca lo supieron y nunca lo harían.

* * *

><p>Bueno, volví con otro LilySverus, los amo con locura y realmente lo siento xD! Se suponía que la idea era hacer un fic mas largo pero no me da tiempo, debería estar haciendo maletas para irme de viaje pero heme aquí terminando este fic. Simplemente no me podía ir sin subir este último fic, la idea estaba ahí y bueno, ya me las arreglare con las maletas en un rato. Se que la línea de tiempo de este fic y el libro no coincidan, así que imagínense por un rato que realmente han pasado 10 años.

Pero a pesar de lo corto, creo que este ha sido el mejor fic que he escrito, lo amo. Posiblemente en unos años lo vuelva a leer y pensare "que estúpida cómo te pudo gustar esto" pero mientras eso pasa, lo seguiré amando.

Y si, volveré con otro fic de ellos pero desde el punto de vista de Snape pero eso ya será para el año que viene, cuando regrese de vacaciones

Nunca jamás imploro por reviews, pero si consideras que te gusto el fic, no dudes en decirlo es lindo saber que la gente te lee.

Pensaba en hacer uno para el reto navideño, algo más feliz pero como se darán cuenta, no tengo tiempo, posiblemente en enero publique uno pero fuera del reto obviamente.

Bueno, dejo el testamento y les doy muchísimas gracias por haberme leído porque si llegaste hasta este punto es porque realmente te tomaste parte de tu tiempo para hacerlo y lo agradezco enormemente. A pesar de que el mes más odiado en el mundo para mi sea diciembre y todas sus celebraciones, les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto.


End file.
